The invention relates to a pencil, in particular a cosmetic pencil, comprising a cartridge, a lead held such that it can move axially relative to the cartridge, and a shaper for shaping the working end of the lead.
Pencils of the type specified at the start are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,301. With the known pencil, when the shaper is attached a taut spring, which in the released state presses a lead carrier with a lead against the shaper, is released. With the pencil according to DE 196 16 613 C1 the lead is pressed by means of a spindle drive against the shaper, a sliding coupling being provided in order to limit the force with which the lead is pressed against the shaper.
The known pencils are not satisfactory, in particular with regard to the result of the shaping by means of the shaper.
It is the object of the invention to further develop the pencil of the type specified at the start such that it works satisfactorily, in particular with regard to the result of the shaping.